


Morning Fun

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: redlipsinkorea asked:I'm not sure if I'm doing it right but are you taking requests for your fanfics? I'm so in love with your stories! Especially if they're full of warnings ;) (exept domination) ♡♡ please spice things up! I wish she had long golden curly hair and was able to use some superpowers. Other than that just go for it, whatever you write I'm sure I will love it





	Morning Fun

You play with your golden hair, trying to make it work the way you want it to. You groan in frustration when it decides to do its own thing, no matter how many times you wet it or use hair spray. Loki chuckles in your doorway making you jump. “Damn it Loki! You know how I feel about you sneaking up on me!” He smirks.

“I’m sorry, darling. You were just so beautiful to watch, I didn’t want to destroy that picture.” Loki walks up behind you. He lays his hands on your shoulders before kissing your cheek. “You’re so beautiful when you’re frustrated.” Your skin heats up from both irritation at his teasing and embarrassment. “Oh, did I fluster you darling?” He cautiously removes his hands, expecting you to summon fire around yourself at any moment.

“No,” you cross your arms and glare at him. His hands were always much colder than your skin and it felt good when he touched you.

“Then why are you frowning?” He is relentless today. You watch as he moves to your side and takes your hand in his. “How can I bring back that beautiful smile of yours?”

You smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” His breath hitches. No matter how many times he’s been with you, he loses his breath at your flirting. Images of the past come to his mind as you both are entangled in the sheets. You smirk at the growing arousal in his pants. “Seems now I have an idea of what we should do today.”

“(Y/n)…” Loki moans as you slip your hand down his pants and grab his erection. The clash of temperatures is enough to make him cum instantly, but he holds off. He’d rather be in you. “Stop this teasing, love.” He whispers.

“Alright.” You let him go and turn back to the mirror to focus on your hair again. Loki didn’t like that. He snaps his fingers and you’re both naked in front of your mirror. “Loki!”

“Hush, darling. I can tell you’re just as aroused as me.” Loki trails his fingers down your chest before cupping them. The cold against your nipples causes you to gasp. “Yes, my dear, give into your pleasure.” You whine as Loki’s other hand dips down to tease your clit. “Say my name darling. Let everyone know who pleases you.”

“Loki…” You whisper, too aroused to yell. He smirks. You feel his erection on your back.

“Look in the mirror darling. You can see how beautiful you really are.” You open your eyes and watch his hands tease you. You cum around his fingers at the sight and cry out. Loki kisses your neck gently. “That’s it darling.” You turn around after his fingers have left.

“You’re turn.” You kneel and wrap your lips around his cock.

“(Y/n)!” He gasps at the unexpected pleasure. Your warm tongue teases him beyond anything he could ever dream. Loki always unravels, no matter how many times you two have done this before. When he looks up and watches you in the mirror, he couldn’t help himself. Watching you move at a different angle, seeing his own pleasure on his face, he cums and you swallow all of him. Loki is breathless and pulls you up. “You are a little minx.”

“Aren’t I?” You smirk and pull him to your bed. He pulls you close to his body before smiling.

“Thank you, my love. It was wonderful.” You smile up at him before nuzzling his chest.

“Any time my prince.” He kisses your hair gently before pulling the blankets around you two.

“Who really needs to get up so early anyways?” You laugh and close your eyes.

“Okay, we can sleep in a little bit.” Loki smiles and closes his eyes, content to have brighten your mood, even for a little bit.


End file.
